Back Street
by fuseika-chan
Summary: Hanya secuil kisah kasih antara Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki yang menjalani hubungan diam-diam. Warning cerita mainstream. Mari dibaca LeChi


**Back Street**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Back Street milik saya ^^**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun~**

**Konbanwa minna-san! Saya newbie yang lagi kesemsem sama AkaFuri abis mereka manis banget #plak hehe.. ini fict pertama yang aku publish di sini sudah cukup lah curcolnya hehe**

**And**

**Happy Reading…**

Tujuh bulan sudah Akashi Seijuurou menjalin hubungan dengan Furihata Kouki, sudah selama itu pula tak ada yang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka, kecuali tuhan tentunya. Tak banyak yang mereka lakukan dalam menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka lebih banyak melakukan hubungan melalui pesan singkat ataupun berkirim e-mail. Pesan singkat yang sebenarnya tak begitu penting namun bisa membuat hari-hari sepasang kekasih itu menjadi lebih berarti.

Mereka begitu lihai dalam menyembunyikan hubungan back street itu, bahkan ketika diadakan latih tanding antar Sma Seirin dan Rakuzan di Seirin, mereka tampak seperti tak memiliki hubungan berarti. Ketika permainan berlangsung, seperti biasa Furihata hanya duduk di bangku sebagai penyemangat tim-nya, sedangkan Akashi bermain melawan Kuroko dan kawan-kawan.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor seri antara Seirin dan Rakuzan, Furihata terlihat memberikan handuk serta minuman kepada kawan se-tim-nya yang sudah berjuang, di sisi lain Akashi mengawasi gerak-gerik kekasihnya dalam diam, merasakan sedikit getaran tak menyenangkan dalam dirinya ketika cihuahua miliknya begitu perhatian kepada orang lain selain dirinya. _Apakah ini yang dilakukannya setiap pertandingan tanpa sepengetahuanku? _Akashi bertanya-tanya sendiri.

Lelaki berambut magenta itu sudah malas dengan rasa cemburunya dan menutupi kepalanya dengan handuk putih sekalian menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Diangkatnya sedikit handuk di wajahnya, tak tahan untuk melihat cihuahua kesayangannya, terlihatlah pemandangan Furihata membuang muka darinya. Senyum licik terpampang di balik handuk putihnya, ternyata diam-diam cihuahuanya mempehatikannya. Sungguh sikapnya sangat pengecut, hanya berani menatap ketika emperornya tak menatapnya.

Lelaki magenta itupun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah tim seirin, cihuahua coklat di sana menatapnya dengan keheranan, tak mungkin kan Akashi mengajaknya bicara di tempat yang banyak penghuninya di sini. Ternyata dugaannya salah, percaya diri sekali kau Furi. Saat itu Akashi hanya menanyakan letak toilet kepada Kuroko. Entah harus bernafas lega atau kecewa, dirinya bingung dengan keadaannya. Haruskah merasa senang karna hubungannya masih aman atau merasa kecewa karna Akashi tak meliriknya sedikitpun?

Sepeninggal Akashi, Furi melanjutkan aktivitas bersama kawan-kawannya, entah saling bercanda gurau atau mendengarkan ocehan bodoh dari para senpainya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi kencang dan membuat keheningan diantara teman-temannya. Rupanya Furi lupa memakai mode silent pada ponselnya.

"pesan dari kekasihmu Furihata?" goda Fukuda yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"ma-mana mungkin," Furi berusaha mengelak.

"kenapa kau gugup Furihata-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"ti-tidak apa-apa" jawabnya singkat, kemudian berjalan sedikit menjauhi teman-temannya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk. Ternyata dari Akashi.

From : Sei-kun

Datanglah kemari!

Isi pesan yang begitu singkat, namun sarat akan perintah. Apapun perkataan Akashi adalah absolute, maka dari itu Furi harus segera menemuinya. Setelah meminta ijin kepada Aida Riko, Furi segera pergi menuju tempat Akashi. Sesampainya di toilet pria seirin, Furi mendapati Akashi tengah bersandar pada westafel.

Klik

Setelah memasuki toilet Furi mengunci pintunya atas perintah yang di perlihatkan dari mata emperor kekasihnya, setelah itu ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat lelaki lain di ruangan itu. Tanpa ragu mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang kekasih, dan dibalas dengan rengkuhan mesra di kedua sisi pinggangnya.

Mereka tak melakukan apapun selain diam, saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dalam keheningan, saling menghirup aroma khas satu sama lain yang menimbulkan ketenangan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Furi mengambil tindakan lebih dulu menjauhkan dirinya dari sang kekasih, mata mereka saling bertatapan, namun tak berapa lama Furi mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, tak sanggup memandang sang Lion yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Furi membawa tubuhnya menghadap cermin ukuran besar di atas dinding westafel, melihat pantulan dirinya dan punggung Akashi, Akashi juga ikut membalikan tubuhnya. Jadilah mereka melihat pantulan satu sama lain dari cermin. Emperor eyesnya menatap lekat cihuahua miliknya, sedangkan yang ditatap tak berani untuk menatap balik, wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona dan Akashi menyukainya.

Tak nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini Furi segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi cermin, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali akibat detak jantung yang tak menentu. Walaupun menegangkan ia merasa senang bisa berdua dengan Akashi, jarang-jarang mereka memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini. Selain jarak yang memisahkan mereka antara Tokyo dan Kyoto, mereka juga memiliki kesibukan masing-masing di sekolahnya selain urusan basket.

Di tengah keheningan yang mereka nikmati sekali lagi ponsel Furi berbunyi, sungguh sangat mengganggu moment manis ini bagi Akashi. Furi membaca pesan yang masuk ternyata dari pelatihnya. Setelah membaca pesan itu ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jersey seirinnya.

"Sei.. aku harus segera kembali" ujar lelaki bersurai bumi itu memulai pembicaraan,

"baiklah" balas sang emperor singkat.

Cihuahua itu menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berbalik untuk pergi, namun belum selangkah ia pergi tangannya di tahan oleh sang kekasih, ia menoleh dan menatap penuh keheranan yang bermakna _ada apa? _ Bukan mendapat sebuah jawaban, ia malah mendapat sebuat kecupan di sudut bibirnya. Kecupan yang begitu singkat namun penuh dengan makna cinta yang begitu dalam. Wajahnya kembali merona, setelah sang kekasih menjauh Furi segera membuka kunci, membuka pintu toilet dan melesat pergi. Langkahnya begitu ringan meskipun jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sungguh kebersamaan singkat yang begitu indah.

FINAL

Beginilah endingnya

Aku harap fict ini bisa memuaskan para readers yang berkenan mau membaca fict ehemaneh ini, maaf terlalu singkat soalnya ga dapet ide buat ngelanjutin..

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang udah mau baca ne~

See you later..


End file.
